Candor or Dauntless
by BookLoverSeries
Summary: the divergent characters play a fun,but sexual, game of candor or dauntless (truth or dare)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is my first fanfic so please be nice and please leave nice comments unless if it is tips or advice :)**

**i wanna tell you that there is no war and tobias and tris are not dating (yet!) but still al is dead and to add a little more drama will is dead too (sorry, let the riot come at me:)) **

**the fanfiction is about the divergent characters play a game of candor or dauntless :)**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT, THE CHARACTERS, THE SONGS AND THE MOVIES THAT WILL BE RECONIZED IN THIS FAN FICTION. VERONICA ROTH OWNS DIVERGENT AND IT CHARACTERS, AND ELLIE GOULDING OWNS THE SONGS IM METIONING IN THIS FANFICTION, AND LIONSGATE OWNS THE MOVIES I WILL BE METIONING :) (SORRY FOR THE DISCLAIMER BEING SO LONG) **_

**LET THE FANFICTION BEGIN!-BookLoverSeries 3 (WARNING: STRONG LANGUAGE AND SOME RATED M SCENES in this fanfiction) P.S. IM IN LOVE WITH Z NATION (youll see what i mean)**

TRIS POV :)  
>I wake up to Christina shaking me "TRIS! TRIS! ZEKE JUST INVITED US TO HIS CANDOR OR DAUNTLESS PARTY AT 7 O CLOCK!" "What the fuck is candor or dauntless?" i say getting out of bed, i look at the clock: 12 pm. Damn it, in woke up late...AGAIN! "Its a game where someone asks you candor or dauntless, and if you say candor you have to answer a question and if you say dauntless you have to do a dare, butttttt if you dont do it you have to take of one article of clothing." she says. OH SHIT, what if i have to get naked in front of four. i have a massive crush on him. "ok, cool, let me get dressed and mabye we can watch tv or something" i say, christina agrees and i get on a black womens jumpsuit with some brown doc martons. Then i straighten my hair, curl then straighten it again, to get light waves. then i do a brown shadow look with eyeliner and mascara and nude lipstick. i walk outside of my room and see christina on her phone. I sit on the couch and turn on the TV.<p>

Me and Christina watched all of Z Nations season 1, then i look at the clock... 6:50pm, FUCK, "SHIT, WERE GONNA BE LATE CHRIS, LETS GO!" christina shushes me and says "FUCK! DOC JUST GO SHOT BY DR. KURIAN, HOLY SHIT!" she says yelling at the TV about the show. "CHRISTINA! NO TIME TO BE WORRING ABOUT DOC! ITS 6:55PM!" i grab her arm, and drag her out the door " AWWWW! tris! i wanna know if doc survives!" she whines "REALLY CHRIS! HE SURVIVES THEN MURPHY SETS OFF DE CONTAMINATION AND MISSLES START FLYING TOWARDS THEM, THEN THE SHOW ENDS!' i tell. She glares at me cause i spoiled it. I knock on Zekes door and Four opens it "comin ladies youre looking ravishing this evening" four says.


	2. Chapter 2:dare

**Authors Note: This is my first fanfic so please be nice and please leave nice comments unless if it is tips or advice :)**

**i wanna tell you that there is no war and tobias and tris are not dating (yet!) but still al is dead and to add a little more drama will is dead too (sorry, let the riot come at me:)) **

**the fanfiction is about the divergent characters play a game of candor or dauntless :)**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT, THE CHARACTERS, THE SONGS AND THE MOVIES THAT WILL BE RECONIZED IN THIS FAN FICTION. VERONICA ROTH OWNS DIVERGENT AND IT CHARACTERS, AND ELLIE GOULDING OWNS THE SONGS IM METIONING IN THIS FANFICTION, AND LIONSGATE OWNS THE MOVIES I WILL BE METIONING :) (SORRY FOR THE DISCLAIMER BEING SO LONG) **_

**LET THE FANFICTION BEGIN!-BookLoverSeries 3 (WARNING: STRONG LANGUAGE AND SOME RATED M SCENES in this fanfiction) P.S. IM IN LOVE WITH Z NATION (youll see what i mean)**

TRIS POV :)  
>I wake up to Christina shaking me "TRIS! TRIS! ZEKE JUST INVITED US TO HIS CANDOR OR DAUNTLESS PARTY AT 7 O CLOCK!" "What the fuck is candor or dauntless?" i say getting out of bed, i look at the clock: 12 pm. Damn it, in woke up late...AGAIN! "Its a game where someone asks you candor or dauntless, and if you say candor you have to answer a question and if you say dauntless you have to do a dare, butttttt if you dont do it you have to take of one article of clothing." she says. OH SHIT, what if i have to get naked in front of four. i have a massive crush on him. "ok, cool, let me get dressed and mabye we can watch tv or something" i say, christina agrees and i get on a black womens jumpsuit with some brown doc martons. Then i straighten my hair, curl then straighten it again, to get light waves. then i do a brown shadow look with eyeliner and mascara and nude lipstick. i walk outside of my room and see christina on her phone. I sit on the couch and turn on the TV.<p>

Me and Christina watched all of Z Nations season 1, then i look at the clock... 6:50pm, FUCK, "SHIT, WERE GONNA BE LATE CHRIS, LETS GO!" christina shushes me and says "FUCK! DOC JUST GO SHOT BY DR. KURIAN, HOLY SHIT!" she says yelling at the TV about the show. "CHRISTINA! NO TIME TO BE WORRING ABOUT DOC! ITS 6:55PM!" i grab her arm, and drag her out the door " AWWWW! tris! i wanna know if doc survives!" she whines "REALLY CHRIS! HE SURVIVES THEN MURPHY SETS OFF DE CONTAMINATION AND MISSLES START FLYING TOWARDS THEM, THEN THE SHOW ENDS!' i tell. She glares at me cause i spoiled it. I knock on Zekes door and Four opens it "comin ladies youre looking ravishing this evening" four says.


End file.
